Polen, eine Übersicht
Die Shoah / der Holokaust / die NS-Judenverfolgung in Polen Zum Zeitpunkt des deutschen Angriffs 1939 gegen das Nachbarland gab es in Polen ungefähr 3.474.000 Juden, was fast 10 % der Gesamtbevölkerung entsprach. Die erste Terrorwelle der Deutschen vom September/Oktober 1939 galt nicht in erster Linie der jüdischen Bevölkerung, sondern der polnischen Intelligenz. Trotzdem wurden nach Schätzungen allein bis zum Jahresende 1939 bis zu 7000 Juden Opfer der Einsatzgruppen.Helmut Krausnick: Hitlers Einsatzgruppen – Eine Truppe des Weltanschauungskrieges 1939–1942. Frankfurt/Main 1985, S. 76. Die NS-Führung spielte im September und Oktober 1939 mit der Idee, einen „fremdsprachigen Gau“ als „Judenreservat“ zwischen der Weichsel und dem Bug an der neuen Grenze zur Sowjetunion einzurichten. Die Deportation dorthin sollte ein Jahr dauern, wobei zuvor die jüdische Bevölkerung in Sammelagern konzentriert werden sollte, um sie besser kontrollieren zu können. Doch bald erwies sich die Umsiedlung von Volksdeutschen als dringlicher und das Projekt wurde fallen gelassen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Hitler das Generalgouvernement als sicheren Aufmarschraum für künftige Kriege vorsah und die Wehrmachtführung aus demselben Grund nicht wünschte, „dass in der Nähe der deutsch-sowjetischen Grenze eine Zusammenballung von Juden stattfindet.“. Einziger Ansatz blieb die Nisko-Aktion, bei der am 20. und 28. Oktober 1939 insgesamt 4700 Menschen nach Nisko am Fluss San deportiert und über die deutsch-sowjetische Demarkationslinie getrieben wurden. Trotzdem hatte der Reservat-Plan viele Anhänger. So schrieb man in einem Dokument des „Judenreferats“ des SD noch am 19. Dezember 1939: „Außenpolitisch wäre ein Reservat außerdem ein gutes Druckmittel gegen die Westmächte. Vielleicht könnte hierdurch bei Abschluss des Krieges die Frage der Weltlösung aufgeworfen werden.“''Tobias Jersak: ''Entscheidung zu Mord und Lüge – Die deutsche Kriegsgesellschaft und der Holocaust, in: Das Deutsche Reich und der Zweite Weltkrieg, Bd. 9/1, München 2004, S. 277–280. An der Einrichtung von Konzentrationspunkten wurde trotz der Aufgabe des Projekts festgehalten, weshalb von den deutschen Besatzern verharmlosend Jüdische Wohnbezirke/Ghettos genannte Sammellager in den größeren Städten errichtet wurden, in welche nunmehr die gesamte jüdische Bevölkerung deportiert wurde. Von dieser Maßnahme versprach sich die NS-Verwaltung eine größere Kontrolle über die Juden. dient dem Zeilenumbruch, bitte nicht entfernen Am Ende des Jahres 1941 wurde schließlich beschlossen, die jüdische Bevölkerung noch vor Ort zu vernichten (siehe Aktion Reinhardt). Zu diesem Zweck entstand in Kulmhof das erste Vernichtungslager, in dem vor allem Juden aus dem Warthegau ermordet wurden. Später folgten Belzec (März 1942), Sobibor (Mai 1942), Auschwitz-Birkenau (Juni 1942), Treblinka (Juli 1942) und Majdanek (September 1942). Somit standen sechs der sieben Vernichtungslager auf dem Gebiet des ehemaligen polnischen Staates, dem damit eine Schlüsselrolle im logistischen System des Holocaust in ganz Europa zukam. In diesen Lagern wurde bis zum Ende des Jahres 1943 zunächst die Mehrheit der polnischen Juden ermordet. Nur etwa 10 % überlebten den Holocaust; zumeist nur deshalb, weil sie in das Ausland geflüchtet waren. Dann wurden in diesen Lagern aber auch sowjetische Kriegsgefangene, Roma und Sinti sowie Juden aus ganz Europa und viele andere Menschen ermordet. Eine verhängnisvolle Rolle bei der Durchführung dieser Vernichtungspolitik spielten die so genannten Schmalzowniks (Kollaborateure). dient dem Zeilenumbruch, bitte nicht entfernen Death penalty for Jews outside ghetto and for Poles helping Jews anyway 1941.jpg|Todesstrafe bei verlassen des zugewiesenen „Wohngebietes“, Plakat November 1941 Bundesarchiv Bild 101I-134-0771A-39, Polen, Ghetto Warschau, Kind in Lumpen.jpg|liegendes Kind in Lumpen, Warschauer Ghetto, Mai 1941 Children headed for deportation.JPG|Kinder aus dem Ghetto Łódź warten auf ihre Deportation ins Vernichtungslager Kulmhof Bundesarchiv B 285 Bild-04413, KZ Auschwitz, Einfahrt.jpg|KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau. Foto vom Torhaus, 1945. Aufnahme Stanisław Mucha Literatur, Quellen